


No Netflix, No Chill

by high_functioning_timelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottoming as a Dom, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Daddy Kink, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Rimming, Sex Worker AU, Sex Worker Dean Winchester, Shibari, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Texting, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Vibrators, plus some accidental feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_functioning_timelord/pseuds/high_functioning_timelord
Summary: Sometimes Dom-for-Hire Dean Winchesterreallyloves his job. Like last night, when he had the best goddamn sex of his life with a brand new sub, whose piercing blue eyesdo thingsto Dean.So naturally, Dean texts his best friend & fellow Dom, Charlie, to tell her alllll the dirty details.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 109
Collections: Destiel Bunker: Smut





	No Netflix, No Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little porny text convo! Or rather, text "attack" from Dean.
> 
> I may write this up as a full fic if there's enough interest, or if I ever don't have 10 fics going at once....
> 
> Fun Facts listed in the end-of-fic notes <3
> 
> _Note:  
>  BFE = sex-worker lingo for "boyfriend experience."  
> Stoplights = stoplight safe word system (red, yellow, green)  
> _

* * *

_Text Message  
Fri, Sep 19, 03:11_

CHARLIE

Holy fuck

I just had the BEST client of my entire life.

And look, I know you’re not into dudes or whatever, but it's not like I can talk to Sammy or Bobby about this stuff so...

Congrats. You just won the Dean Winchester post-sex vent lottery.

Now, I gotta say, action-wise? It was actually pretty tame by my standards. No floggers or gags. Didn't even break out the cowboy hat.  
  
But man, there's something about this guy, Charls. I can't explain it. He was exactly what I needed after last week.  
  
And no, don't worry. I'm not gonna pull a Pretty Woman on you and get swept off by some sugar daddy. This guy's literally the subbiest sub that ever subbed.

_Today 03:13_

So the new guy: Castiel. I call him Cas. Cause what the hell kinda name is Castiel?

He just... wow. Blue-eyed. Beautiful. Almost angelic? I know that sounds kinda cheesy, but trust me. Even you might think he’s pretty.  
  
Anyway, for his first session we decided to try a quasi-BFE thing. A bit of Netflix and chill to ease him in, cuz this whole hiring-a-sex-worker thing is clearly not his MO.

Seriously, the dude should have "virgin" tattooed on his forehead.  
  
Plus he’s seen basically no good movies ever, so I gotta fix that.

Obviously.  
  
So, we're gonna Netflix and chill, right?

But then there was no Netflix, and there was no chill...

Well, there was "chill" but it was the "Netflix and chill" kinda chill.

We weren't just "chilling."  
  
Dammit, you know what I mean.

Anyway, we started off in the kitchen area, sipping wine, chatting about our days.

Yeah, it had a freakin' kitchen. Guy went all out.

It was super domestic and kinda weird for a new client, not gonna lie. But also sorta nice? I even pulled out all my best first-date, boyfriend-experience material. You woulda been proud.

So then we moved into the bedroom and just kinda hung out on one of those giant chair-couch things they have, talking about what we should watch.

Now, here’s where it gets interesting. I'd mentioned in negotiations that I do rope work, right? Nothing crazy, just your basic boy scout level stuff. But he was really interested in learning how to tie rope handcuffs, so I said I'd teach him sometime.

So we’re talking on the couch and outta nowhere he goes "So, weren't you gonna show me something?”

Like, just hinting at it. Like he can't even say it out loud, or he doesn't he wanna make me uncomfortable or something? Which is honestly freakin' hilarious.

The guy doesn't wanna make ME uncomfortable.

Me. The *sex worker* That *he hired*  
  
It was kinda adorable actually.

So anyway I took the hint and went and grabbed one of my ropes, the nice red 36' in case he wanted to play more (spoiler alert: he did) then walked him through a basic lark’s head double column.

I tied it on his wrists, explained the whole thing. Very thorough.

But when I went to take it off so he could try it out himself, he just gave me this look and I swear to god, Charls. If I hadn’t JUST jerked off before I went over, I woulda come right then.

From just a look. A look from a guy I haven't even fucked. Yet.

_Today 04:01_

So I switched into Dom mode pretty quick, trying to recover, and got kinda cocky.  
  
Cocky? Me? Yeah yeah, I hope you were sitting down.  
  
Anyway I looked at him, all innocent-like and said “Oh? Does someone want to get tied up?” And he just fucking nods, like he can't even speak already.

I'm telling you, dude: ultimate, super, mega-virgin.

So I just asked him to repeat the safe words back to me instead, trying to loosen up that tongue.

We're using stoplights, thank god.  
  
I mean, seriously, who TF came up with using random words for that crap?? I'm not gonna remember “pineapple” or "fish tacos" in the heat of the moment.

Anyway

So I asked if he wanted the rope cuffs or some real ones. Told him I could do a quick harness if he still wanted some rope on him.

Honestly, I shouldn't have even asked. Poor guy. It was like deer, meet headlights. But eventually I got out of him that he wanted the real cuffs and a harness.

So I put on my Dom voice and told him to strip and be standing naked for me when I got back with everything. Totally normal stuff, right?

BUT THEN

When I came back... man. I dunno what I expected.

But it was definitely not that smokin’ hot, extra-firm piece of ass that I saw.

The guy looks like some middle-aged, little-league-coaching, tax account and he’s somehow hiding THAT body?  
  
Again, really glad I’d jerked off.

But I tried to keep my cool. I'm a professional.

So I start sloooowwwwly tying him up with that tie you showed me.

This thing:

Wrapping him up like a goddamn present. Sliding the rope on his skin, between his thighs, tugging it tight. The guy's practically purring by the time I'm done.

Then I fastened my swanky leather cuffs on him, those black & red deer skin ones I had made.  
  
I think got 'em from that LARP friend of yours? What’s-his-name. Klaus? Carl?? Something like that.

Anyway, then I held up the matching collar & leash, and before I could even ask, he was fucking nodding again, but still not saying a goddamn word.  
  
So at this point I’m like, we gotta get some verbal confirmation going here or this is just not gonna work.

So I grab his chin and say “Excuse me, was that supposed to be a ‘yes Sir’?”  
  
And he practically FAINTED, Charls, I mean literally swooned.

But I made him say it! Ya boy’s still got it, Charls.

Side note: My title with him is Daddy/Sir, which I didn’t think I’d be into but, yeah…

Don’t you dare say “I told you so”

_Today 04:18_

_ANYWAY_

So he’s tied up in a harness, cuffed, and collared. A perfect little angel.

I order him onto the bed and when he gets on all-fours and arches for me, god DAMN. What a frickin' view. Wish I’d taken a picture.

Maybe next time.

Then I grabbed my riding crop and since he's not looking, I pull out my mini hitachi from my bag.  
  
Everybody loves a surprise, right?

Oh, did I tell you about my breakfast lube? That blue-haired girl from Fantasy gave me a sample. It doesn’t taste much like the "salted caramel" it's supposed to, but it does taste exactly like maple syrup. Literally. I’m not kidding.

This stuff:

So anyway, I warm him up with a little impact play from the crop, then eventually work my way down and slide the ropes to the sides, so they’re framing those round ass cheeks instead between ‘em, and he’s really, truly on display for me.

So. Fucking. Good.

(okay, so this is where it gets REAL dirty, like graphic, HBO sex scene dirty)

So uh, avert your lesbian-gaze if you don’t wanna know.  
  
I’ll only be a little offended.

So yeah, I lube up the vibe with one hand while I’m smacking his ass with the other, leaving some beautiful hand prints.

He's supposed to send me pics of the bruises later.

I can't fucking wait.

So once the vibe's all lubed up, I slide it between his cheeks and turn it on.

He practically JUMPED off the bed! He was so, unbelievably into it.

So I kept pummelling his ass with my hand and sliding the toy down between his cheeks, down to his balls, then back up, teasing him so hard and working him into sub space like a fucking champ.

And then he starts whining. And fussing. But he's outta-his-mind-horny at this point, almost can’t even form words.  
  
(yeah, I taught him the non-verbal safe words. Don’t ride my ass about it.)

So I ask, “What's that, angel? You want something?” Knowing full-well he’s just DYING to have my tongue on his ass. But he just shakes his head and says he can’t say it.

And listen, I might go soft sometimes, but I’m not about to let some whiny sub get away with pouting for what he wants.

Angel's gotta use his words or Daddy's gonna crack that whip.

So he gets a few more smacks from the crop, obviously.

But then there's just more whining. Says he STILL can’t say it, says he’s embarrassed.

And I'm thinking, come ON. Use your words, dammit! I don't speak bottom.

But then he just gives me this look and I swear, my heart seized up.

He's still pouting and whining, sure. But when he looked at me, he was so soft, and desperate, and helpless and... just a whole lot of things that spell a big load of trouble for me. 

So I decide to give the poor guy a break. I mean, it's our first time and all.

I ask him if he wants my tongue. And he nods AGAIN, but when I raise the crop he says "yes" like a good boy.  
  
At least he learns quick.

Then I ask him *where* he wants my tongue. And that's where the trouble is. He just buries his head in the pillows the bed and is just so, super embarrassed, and adorable and just...

Fuck. I'm in trouble.

So I decide to not torture him anymore more (like I said, goin' easy)

I press the toy just below his hole, giving his prostate some good vibes, then I dive into my meal and eat the ever-loving fuck out of his ass.

Like really, just goin' to town.

Did I mention the pancake lube?

_Today 05:01_

So now he’s moaning and crying out and every sound is going straight to my dick. And I’m switching between the vibe and my tongue, changing the settings on the toy, and even working it inside a little because he’s already so goddamn loose at this point.

And when I push it in, I slide around until I hit his prostate dead-on, then he's moaning like a whore short on rent. I swear, their neighbors could probably hear him.

But it's a hotel, so what do they expect?

So I'm looking at this guy, this beautiful, otherworldly, delicious guy, and I'm thinking, damn, I really wanna fuck this guy. But he's already getting over-stimmed from just the vibe and he's so damn TIGHT so we'd both be two-stroke jokes if I did.

So I ditch the toys and lay down next to him, pulling him onto my chest so he can chill out for a sec and we can plan what we wanna do next.

And the dude is like... wrecked. Like super fucking wrecked. But still hard as hell, leaking all over my stomach.

So I reach down to stroke his dick a bit, smearing the wetness around, and ask if *he* wants to fuck *me*

And I swear to god, Charls. The way he smiled at me, with his eyes all closed, and said “Yes Daddy”

God.  
  
It fucking BROKE me.

_Today 05:08_

But I gotta keep going, right? Gotta make it good, give him his money's worth, yada yada. So I hop up to get my pants off and he's practically eye-fucking me as I strip down.

As he should. I mean, come on.

Oh, and also

FUCK YOU

because I can’t roll on a single goddamn condom anymore without hearing your voice going “Safety is a Safe D!”

Worst. Friend. Ever.

ANYWAY

I hop back on the bed, straddling the guy, and give myself a quick prep job. Which he barely even notices cuz he’s so damn blissed out.

Then I line up his fucking GORGEOUS cock with my ass. And seriously, I haven't mentioned that thing enough. I really gotta get a pic next time.

Then I sink down in one go and just start going to town on the poor guy. Or should I say lucky??

I'm holding his cuffed hands over his head, bouncing on his dick like the million-dollar whore I am. Pulling harder on his leash, making his back arch and bringing his nipples up to my mouth so I can tease them (he really digs that)

And this guy is just fucking DYING. So overwhelmed. Begging me to use him, voice all gravely and strained.

I'm gonna be hearing that voice for weeks.

And all of a sudden he looks at me all wide-eyed, and almost scared?

And I panic for a sec, before I realize he's just freaking out because he's right on the edge of coming so. fucking. hard.

And then he starts begging, Charls. Honest-to-god begging. 

“Please please please, sir. Please let me come. Tell me to come for you.”

And listen.  
  
I’m an altruist, alright?

I give the people what they want.

So of course my thighs are fucking burning at this point, and that hotel hot tub's calling my name, but I start pounding down on him even harder, egging him on.

Then I lean down next to his ear and whisper, “Come for me, angel.”

And he gasps, so I think he’s gonna do it, right? But this sub. This fucking sub, he just groans and pouts, all frustrated.

And then he's whining, again.

“Come for who, sir? Who am I coming for, _Daddy_?”

Enter my biggest, dopiest grin ever.

Because this little subby virgin is finally, FINALLY using his words, using his manners, using my title.

And on top of that, he's asking - no, begging - for what he wants.

And what he wants is me.

Which wouldn't be surprising from one of the regulars, but from a first-timer? Damn. That felt good.

Like I won the fucking lottery.

So I lean forward again, wondering how the hell I got so lucky to have this perfect little virgin underneath me.

And I whisper, “Come for Daddy, angel.”

And the guy just fucking explodes into me. Like total, full-body orgasm, just ripped right out of him.

And I keep riding him thru it, taking in every last drop of his cum, just watching him completely lose it and fall apart over and over and over again.

And that’s what gets me shooting off. Just feeling him inside me, watching that damn face, so soft and trusting and downright sinful.  
  
And okay, maybe it was a *little* bit from calling myself "Daddy"

(yeah yeah shut up)

But Charls. I can’t even explain it. I don’t think I’ve come that hard with a client.

Or maybe ever.

_Today 05:19_

Anyway, eventually I come down and I can see he’s really falling hard.  
  
Out of subspace, I mean. Not like "falling for me."

But I wouldn't be surprised after that performance.

So I'm petting his hair and trying to bring him down. Just standard stuff.

“I’ve got you, I’m right here, you’re okay.” All that.

And he just starts smiling that damn smile again, like it's voice-activated or something.

And he's nuzzling into my hand. Seriously. *Nuzzling*

So I take off the cuffs/collar/harness combo. Check him over for marks, rubs out his muscles, all that jazz.

And he’s still all floaty in sub space, practically humming to himself.

So I pull him back up on my chest and pet his hair some more (he really digs that) and I stroke his back and tell him what a good boy he was for me (also really digs that).

And he keeps getting all these little aftershocks of sensation, and keeps squeezing me tighter to hold him thru it.

I don't think anybody's ever needed me like that before. And definitely not a client.

And it was just... man.  
  
It was fucking AWESOME, Charls.

_Today 05:22_   
  


So, uh yeah. Just a totally normal, chill night in. No biggie.

_Today 06:15_

OMG O_O  
  
DEAN. What. the. FUCK!

116 TEXTS?! I thought you were DYING.

_Today 06:18_

OMG Dean! TMI.

T-M-I

_Today 06:20_

...ok but srsly tho

wow. he sounds like a keeper!

get that next session on the books, mister 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is loved and appreciated <3
> 
> I have about 6 full-text Destiel fics in the works, so stay tuned! 
> 
> Shout out to:  
> \- TheDuchy (my fave shibari resource)  
> \- Intimate Earth, salted caramel (my fave edible, vegan lube)  
> \- Manic Leather, who made my custom cuff set referenced in the fic! 
> 
> And a HUGE thank you to my current & former subs, whose sessions and text convos inspired this little ficlet <3
> 
> **Fun Facts**  
>  \- The date at the start of the fic is Friday, Sep 19 at 3:11am. As in 9/19/2008, the day after Lazarus Rising. What can I say? I’m a sap.
> 
> \- The times listed are all references to my favourite episodes of the show (03:11 = Season 3, Episode 11, Mystery Spot). Lemme know if the ones I picked are some of your favourites too!
> 
> \- Speaking of Mystery Spot, if you caught my totally cheesy "fish tacos" and "heat of the moment" reference, you're my new best friend.
> 
> \- “SafeD Begins With Me!” is a real safety training catchphrase for Disney Parks cast members. I wish I was kidding. So because I’m me, I turned it into smutty double entendre.
> 
> \- The rope harness shown is called a Hishi Karada, or rope dress. It's one of my favourite ties to use on submissives (and myself) because you can pre-tie the base knots ahead of time, so it's super quick to throw on for play. My record for tying one on someone else is 60 seconds, though I always recommend taking your time.


End file.
